This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of Heuchera, a member of the Saxifragaceae family and commonly known as alumroot or coral-bells. The new plant was discovered by Adrian J. R. Bloom, as a mutant of the Heuchera americana species in a cultivated planting of Heuchera americana plants that were growing in the Blooms of Bressingham nursery in Bressingham, England. Seedlings were grown from seed collected from the parent species. From these seedlings, superior stock was then selected. The new Heuchera variety was discovered as a whole specimen and further superior stock was then propagated asexually. The new Heuchera variety was first propagated by Mr. Bloom in the same Bressingham nursery in 1986, and testing has shown that it maintains its distinguishing characteristics, as hereinafter set out, over several succeeding generations through asexual propagation using division, shoot cuttings and tissue culturing.
The new variety of Heuchera has been named `Absi`, and it is a hardy, herbaceous, summer-flowering perennial characterized by its graceful flowers and especially by its decorative foliage which stays dark metallic purple-bronze year round. `Absi` may be distinguished from its parent, Heuchera americana, by the following combination of characteristics: the `Absi` plant has larger leaves with a distinctively ribbed surface, and a distinctively bronze and glossy upper surface and bright purple lower surface. The leaves of the parent Heuchera americana are broad and begin as flushed and veined coppery brown, later becoming a glistening dark green with age. `Absi` is particularly distinguishable from the variety it most closely resembles, Heuchera, `Palace Purple`, in that the color of its leaves is a much richer and deeper purple-bronze than that of the `Palace Purple`. Heuchera `Palace Purple` leaves are a metallic, coppery purple, the intensity of which varies from plant to plant. In addition, the `Absi` has strongly ribbed leaves which are larger than those of `Palace Purple`. Also, `Palace Purple`, unlike `Absi`, is unstable in commerce and often grown from seed, thereby resulting in much variance with regard to its foliage characteristics.
Due to its richly colored foliage and its delicate flowers, `Absi` is useful for ground cover, rock gardens, and ornamental planting.